No es Complejo de Electra
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Detrás de Joe vino otro Shiyama a la familia, este Shiyama es una mujer, ella es Shiyama Sylvie, y aunque pueda parecer que tiene un complejo como cualquier otra niña, no lo tiene.


**NO ES COMPLEJO DE ELECTRA**

**(One-Shot)**

Dos años después de nacer Shiyama Joe, Bat y Kemsha tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Shiyama Sylvie, ella siempre fue criada por Kemsha, pero llegó un momento a sus 13 años, en que decidió que quería que Bat le cuidara, que Bat fuera como su madre y su padre, que quería estar siempre con él. Este tuvo que aceptar, y mientras Kemsha se entristecía por el día por pensar en que su hija quería más a su hermano que a ella, por la noche Bat le borraba esa tristeza con su perversión, lo que nadie en la familia sabía era que Sylvie estaba enamorada de Bat y estaba tratando de conseguir su corazón.

Era un día lluvioso, el pueblo de Cercedilla estaba calmado, muy calmado, en una casa en especial, la casa de la Familia Shiyama, estaban los cuatro Semimurciélagos haciendo sus cosas rutinarias, Kemsha haciendo la comida, Joe entrenando, Bat en su habitación hablando con su hija, y esta… Abrazándole con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y así me ha ido hoy el trabajo-terminó de contar Bat a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída-Es que soy el mejor de los mejores, incluso actuando.

-Ya lo creo, papá, yo te admiro mucho-dijo Sylvie a Bat tomando su brazo con ternura de repente-Quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu fan número uno.

-Gracias, Sylvie-le respondió Bat sonriendo cálida y sinceramente, pero con un cariño diferente al que sentía por Kemsha, un amor de padre.

Curioso, el egoísta y egocéntrico de Shiyama Bat tenía amor para dar a su familia.

-Papá, dime algo-le dijo Sylvie sonrojándose bastante y poniéndose nerviosa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Dime-dijo Bat dispuesto a responder cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te gusta tanto de mamá?-le preguntó Sylvie a su padre para poder aprender de su madre.

-Pues… Lo que me gusta tanto de ella… Supongo que es su cuerpo… Esos pechos… Esa ''zona especial''… Esa culito… Ese lindo rostro con esa boquita dulce… Y su dulzura a la hora de tratar conmigo, es tan tierna y cariñosa que me vuelve loco con una mirada-dijo Bat sonriendo con perversión.

-Papá… Eres un pervertido…-susurró Sylvie muy roja por lo que había escuchado.

-No es eso, es que yo no tengo conciencia, por eso hablo y actúo así-explicó Bat a su hija de 13 años.

-¿Por qué la perdiste, qué le pasó?-preguntó Sylvie curiosa.

-La perdí para poder estar con tu madre-y eso no era mentira-Por eso no puedo explicar lo que siento, ya que debo demostrarlo, de todas formas si nunca puedo animarte con palabras alentadoras es por eso, pero creo que mis acciones demuestran que te quiero, Sylvie, al igual que amo a tu madre con locura.

-Papá, nunca me dejes, quiero que siempre estemos juntos-dijo Sylvie abrazando a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila, Sylvie, nunca te dejaré, eres mi linda hija y no sería capaz de dejarte sola-dijo Bat sonriendo a su hija Sylvie sinceramente.

-Papá…-susurró Sylvie sonrojada soltándole ya.

El Semimurciélago original se fue de allí para ir a hacer unas cosas, la niña castaña oji verde de trece años se quedó ahí pensando en todo lo que él le había dicho.

_Pues… Lo que me gusta tanto de ella… Supongo que es su cuerpo… Esos pechos… Esa ''zona especial''… Esa culito… Ese lindo rostro con esa boquita dulce… Y su dulzura a la hora de tratar conmigo, es tan tierna y cariñosa que me vuelve loco con una mirada._

Shiyama Sylvie se deprimió y le dieron ganas de llorar, trató de contenerse.

-Yo no tengo eso que él desea, soy sólo una niña, con este cuerpo nunca me amará como ama a mamá-se dijo a sí misma comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente-Soy sólo una niña, y no le gustan las niñas.

_Tranquila, Sylvie, nunca te dejaré, eres mi linda hija y no sería capaz de dejarte sola._

Se sonrojó por esas palabras, sobre todo por lo de ''Eres mi linda hija'', agachó la cabeza con la esperanza de poder conquistar a su padre siendo sólo una cría.

-(Me llamó ''linda'', significa que al menos me ve como una chica linda, si es así, puedo hacer que se fije en mí por mi inocencia y mi lindo cuerpo de niña, y por mi linda cara)-pensó Sylvie muy ruborizada y con más esperanza.

Sonrió feliz y tiernamente y luego miró hacia la cama sobre la que estaba percibiendo ese olor que le volvía loca, el olor de su padre.

-(Este olor… Es el suyo)-pensó Sylvie excitándose mientras lo percibía, y sonrojándose más de lo que estaba-¡No, no, no, esto no está bien, sólo él merece verme así, debo guardarme para él!.

Sylvie estuvo toda la semana pensando en cómo hacer que Bat se fijase en ella, era una cría, es decir, sin pechos, sin esas caderas que su padre tanto deseaba, sin un culito del todo lindo, sin… La belleza de su madre, Bat no se fijaría nunca en alguien como ella cuando tenía lo mejor que podía tener ya, a Kemsha, Y él era un hombre alto y fuerte, con un apuesto rostro, una melena castaña hasta su cintura y unos ojos verdes claros muy seductores, cuya musculatura era extraordinaria y seguro que también tenía su ''cosa'', así lo llamaba ella, extraordinaria. Se calentaba cada vez que pensaba en él, pero no sabía si su padre sentía lo mismo, aunque lo primero que pensaba era que no, que sólo le veía como su hija, que ni siquiera le parecía linda como amante. Ella había creído al principio que aquellos sentimientos eran cosa del ''Complejo de Electra'', donde la hija se enamora de su padre, y quiere ''casarse con él'', pero… No había resultado ser eso, si fuera Complejo de Electra ya se le habría pasado algunos años atrás, a sus 13 no tendría que desear que Bat le poseyera, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba locamente, deseaba ser tocada por él aunque fuera de una forma brutal y sin delicadeza, deseaba tenerle dentro aunque se moviera como un animal, aunque le hiciera daño, ella sólo quería estar con él para siempre y ser suya.

Una semana después de todo aquello, era un domingo por la mañana, Bat estaba desayunando con Kemsha y Joe, quien tenía 16 años ya, y ellos tenían como 50 y 51 años, lo que hacía de ellos unos ''viejos'', pero aparentaban 20 y 21 por ser Semimurciélagos. Sylvie apareció en la cocina para desayunar vestida con un camisón muy revelador, y perfecto para que Bat se fijase en su cuerpo de niña.

-O… Hayo…-dijo entre bostezos Sylvie a su familia.

-Ohayo, Sylvie-le dijo su hermano Joe con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída, al igual que lo diría su padre.

-Ohayo, hija-dijo Kemsha sonriendo tierna y dulcemente.

-Ohayo, Sylvie-le dijo ahora su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída, la cual le hizo sonrojarse, por lo que agachó su cabeza para no seguir mirándole, ya estaba mojada con el hecho de escucharle hablar.

-Sylvie, ¿por qué vas vestida así?-le preguntó Kemsha curiosa.

-Es verdad, Sylvie, se supone que deberías estar más presentable-dijo Joe con desprecio.

-Joe, mamá, no es matéis, voy vestida así porque quiero-dijo Sylvie algo molesta.

-Pues te queda bien, Sylvie, aunque tu madre y Joe tienen razón, deberías vestirte de un modo más presentable, pero creo que en eso has salido a mí, así que no te obligaré a ponerte otra cosa-le contestó Bat a Sylvie con una sonrisa que denotaba gran orgullo y satisfacción, su hija era como él, como él, increíble, le hacía sentirse muy feliz y orgulloso.

-(Papá me ha alabado, creo que por lo menos podré estar a su lado para que sienta mi cuerpo)-pensó Sylvie sonriendo tierna y dulcemente mientras se servía un vaso de sangre A positivo y se sentaba a desayunar justo al lado de Bat, muy al lado de Bat.

-¿Has dormido bien, papá?-le preguntó Sylvie con esa sonrisa tan característica de la Shiyama mayor.

-Sí, ¿y tú, Sylvie?-le respondió Bat con esa sonrisa orgullosa y engreída que ella tanto amaba.

-Pensé en ti toda la noche, porque eres el mejor padre del mundo-respondió Sylvie dejando a Kemsha y Joe extrañados con esas palabras, aunque empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sonrieron en ese instante sabiendo que si Sylvie quería de esa forma a Bat no habría nada que hacer para detenerle.

-Vaya, ¿para el mejor Semimurciélago del mundo no hay ningún ''¿Has dormido bien?'', hermanita?-le preguntó Joe con un aire de superioridad y un orgullo tan alto como el de su padre.

-Perdón, Joe, ¿qué tal has dormido?-le preguntó la castaña oji verde a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de maravilla-respondió con más orgullo este.

-¿Y tú, mamá?-preguntó Sylvie ahora a Kemsha.

-Pues bien, aunque he estado pensando en algo, desde que cumpliste los trece, hace cuatro meses… ¿Por qué me has dejado atrás, por qué me odias?-le dijo preocupada Kemsha a su hija.

-(Mi hermana está triste, y es culpa de Sylvie, debo animarle como sea)-pensó Bat viendo a su hermana con un gran deseo de subirle el ánimo y luego miró con algo de recelo a su hija, ella tenía la culpa de la tristeza de Kemsha.

-No te odio, mamá, es sólo que quería pasar más tiempo con papá, lo siento si te hice daño-se disculpó Sylvie con su madre con arrepentimiento por el daño que le había hecho.

-(Disculparse no es suficiente, el daño ya está hecho)-pensó Bat con rencor, sus sentimientos oscuros se estaban dirigiendo hacia su hija-(Mi hermana ha sufrido mucho tiempo por esa herida, y es culpa tuya, no te perdonaré tan fácilmente, y si no puedo perdonarte nunca… Te mataré).

-Te perdono, Sylvie, cariño, por favor, no le guardes rencor-le rogó Kemsha a Bat aceptando las disculpas de su hija, con esa mirada suplicante a la que Bat no podía resistirse.

-De acuerdo, Sylvie, te perdono por hacer a tu madre tan desdichada-dijo Bat perdonando a su hija con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Genial, ahora podremos ser algo más, papá, sí, qué alegría!-exclamó Sylvie felizmente mientras se agarraba al torso de Bat con fuerza y ternura.

-Eres sólo una niña y ya le quieres dentro, eso es muy sucio por tu parte, las niñas deben ser limpias y puras-se burló con desprecio y arrogancia Joe.

-¡Joe!-le regañó su madre.

-No te burles de Sylvie, yo podría burlarme de ti porque sólo eres un chaval y quieres poseer a tu madre ya, y no lo haré-dijo Bat asombrando a Sylvie, ella no sabía nada de eso.

-¿Cómo, Joe está enamorado de mamá?-preguntó sorprendida Sylvie.

-Claro que lo está, me da celos verlos juntos, pero tu madre quería hacernos felices a ambos, así que Joe también puede estar asolas con ella de vez en cuando, y a veces hasta montamos tríos, para hacer que los tres seamos felices, si no Joe y yo nos mataríamos el uno al otro, como casi hacemos un vez.

-Así que… ¿Mi familia es incestuosa?-respondió Sylvie extrañada.

-En cierto modo-dijo Bat lanzándole una discreta mirada a Kemsha, una que ella notó y le hizo sonreír, pero que nadie más notó.

-Pero a mí no me gusta papá, no así, sólo le admiro mucho-puso esa infantil excusa Sylvie muy roja.

-Como digas-le dijeron Kemsha y Joe sonriendo divertidos.

Después de aquello estuvieron haciendo cada uno sus cosas, finalmente, esa tarde, Joe y Kemsha salieron de compras, faltaba comida para mezclar con la sangre, y Joe no quería dejar a su amada madre sola, así que salió con ella hacia el Supersol, después de eso Bat y Sylvie se quedaron solos en casa, lo que Sylvie decidió aprovechar para tratar de seducir a su padre, el cual tomaría las riendas en cuanto se viera excitado, pero eso ella ya lo sabía, y le daba igual.

Bat estaba enviando un correo a su mejor amigo, Alex, quien en el pasado había sido su enemigo, Sylvie vino por detrás con el camisón de antes, el cual estaba compuesto como uno normal, pero dejando ver la entrepierna bastante, la cual tenía muy mojada, y su pecho plano también, y como dejaba ver su vientre y la seda ya se adhería a su piel sudada, era irresistible incluso si era una niña de 13 años, cualquier pedófilo habría caído ya, pero su padre no era uno, y de todos modos no caería, ese era el presentimiento que ella tenía.

Como iba diciendo, Sylvie se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó con ternura y fuerza pegándose mucho a él.

-Papá, me siento sola, ven a hablar conmigo-le dijo Sylvie a Bat algo apenada.

-Espera, estoy hablando con Alex, cuando termine voy contigo-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Por favor, es importante lo que quiero decirte-insistió su hija con un tono suplicante y tierno.

Bat se giró a mirarle y vio esos ojos que a su manera siempre terminaban convenciéndole de que hiciera algo que no quería, o más que eso, que decía no querer.

-De acuerdo, Sylvie-respondió Bat sonriendo cálida y sinceramente-Suéltame y hablaremos en tu habitación.

-Bien-dijo emocionada Sylvie soltando a su padre.

Luego los dos fueron al cuarto de Sylvie, donde ella se sentó sobre la cama junto con Bat, mostrándole todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle, cosa que Bat ignoró en ese momento, pero dejaría pronto de ignorarlo.

-Papá, sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, ¿verdad?-le dijo una sonrojada Sylvie mientras aumentaban sus nervios.

-Lo sé, Sylvie, y yo a ti-dijo Bat sonriente.

-Pero… Tú me quieres como padre-le contradijo Sylvie tristemente.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-preguntó Bat sintiendo la tristeza de su hija castaña.

-Que yo no te quiero como hija, sino como amante, siempre te he querido, siempre he deseado tenerte para mí sola, por eso pedí que me cuidaras tú, y por eso me visto provocativa para ti, porque papá, yo… ¡Te amo!-confesó Sylvie más roja y nerviosa que nunca en su vida lanzándose sobre su padre para acercar su rostro al suyo.

-Ya lo sabía, yo veo la verdad en los ojos de la gente, así que ya sabía eso, pero… Pensé que para no corresponderte tenía que ignorar esos sentimientos, porque yo amo a tu madre-dijo Bat a Sylvie.

-Papá, por favor, te amo mucho, aunque no me ames, al menos…-dijo sonrojándose cada vez más-¡Sé mi amante!.

-Sylvie…-susurró asombrado Bat.

-Por favor, papá, ya sé que soy una niña y que mi cuerpo no te excita, pero yo puedo excitarte como tú quieras-dijo Sylvie más roja que un tomate.

-Sylvie, bésame si quieres-le dijo Bat comprendiendo su dolor al sentirse rechazada, no quería ver a su hija triste, era un buen padre y quería verle feliz, sonriendo de corazón.

Sylvie le besó con ternura, de forma inexperta pero dulce y tierna, algo que le hizo corresponder al beso con pasión, Sylvie comenzó a contagiarse de esa pasión y ambos usaron sus lenguas para seguir besándose hasta que se quedaron sin aire, luego abrieron sus ojos y separaron sus rostros.

-Y que no me excita tu cuerpo de niña no es verdad, en realidad me excita mucho, porque tienes un culo muy generoso-dijo Bat sonriendo con perversión mientras cambiaba la postura en la que estaban en un solo movimiento, quedando Sylvie debajo de él y él sobre ella, pero sin aplastarle.

-¿Te excitas con una niña como yo, papá?-preguntó asombrada Sylvie.

-Sí, nunca me había pasado, pero no necesito amarte como a tu madre para sentirme atraído por ti-le contestó Bat sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia-Llámame pederasta, pero me excitas, Sylvie, y mucho.

-No-le dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, salí de tu carne y sangre en parte, así que soy tuya.

-Que comience el juego-declaró Bat comenzando a besar a Sylvie con una pasión salvaje y un descontrol total de sus sentidos.

Sylvie era feliz ahora, porque ella amaba a su padre, no era Complejo de Electra, era amor verdadero, en la Familia Shiyama todos se enamoraban de algún familiar, una maldición creada por Bat y Kemsha, y que perduraría por toda la eternidad.

**THE END**


End file.
